


Over Speed

by cainroziel



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 电影原作背景。Farrier与Collins是一对年龄相差13岁的生死恋人，他们会在每个生死未卜的任务前一夜做爱，并约定任何时候都不会放弃求生。





	1. Never Surrender

老旧的房门发出嘎吱的响声，Farrier抬起头来，看见Collins正推门走进来。他刚洗过澡，身上半旧的衬衫随便地扣着两颗扣子，乱糟糟的金发还滴着水，打湿了肩部的衣服。

“明天的任务？”Collins一边问着一边用干毛巾搓着头发，这让它们更加乱糟糟了。

“敦刻尔克，掩护撤退。”Farrier合上手头的杂志看着他，“就我们组，三个人。”

“What？”Collins骂了一句脏话，但是也没有再说什么，他摇了摇头，把毛巾扔到一边，走过来与Farrier交换了一个吻。“这个月的配给还有吗？”

“最后一个了。”Farrier打开抽屉，拿出保险套和润滑剂。战争中的物资总是缺乏，但是幸好他们有双人份。

没错，Farrier和Collins是一对，这是个秘密。十三岁的年龄差没有阻碍他们滚到一起，他们在每一个生死未卜的任务前一夜做爱，在每一次死里逃生后激烈亲吻。毕竟谁也不知道这会不会是最后一次。

Collins跨坐到Farrier的大腿上，一只手搂住他的脖子开始与他接吻，另一只手向下伸到了Farrier的裤子里揉搓。Farrier回应了这个吻，他们相互交换唾液，吮吸啃咬对方的嘴唇，舌头交缠在一起，把对方弄得湿漉漉的。分开的时候他们都气喘吁吁，唇边拖出一道细丝。

Farrier褪下裤子，阴茎弹了出来，半勃着。“怎么回事？”Collins皱着眉头说。

Farrier有点不好意思：“最近有点频繁，年龄大了……你知道的。”说完他自己都忍不住笑了起来。Collins也笑了，他跪了下去将Farrier的阴茎纳入口中上下吞吐起来。Collins很熟悉Farrier的身体了，他娴熟地用舌头挑逗着柱身，吮吸着顶端，Farrier很快就硬了起来，塞满了他的嘴巴。Farrier的气息越来越粗，他看着Collins的头顶，金发有点半干了，显得更加乱蓬蓬。Farrier喜欢他的金发和碧眼，尽管有点俗气和肉麻，但他觉得Collins就像个小天使。他托住Collins的后脑勺，顺着他吞吐的节奏轻轻地向自己按去。Collins被塞满的嘴里分泌出了大量的唾液并流了出来，阴茎呛得他眼角有些发红。这场面有点过于淫靡了，Farrier想，老年人承受不了。

“可以了。”Farrier一边说，一边托住Collins的头让他吐了出来。他们各自扯掉了自己身上多余的衣物。Farrier探向Collins的后穴，入口很软，看来Collins洗澡的时候已经开拓过自己了。想到Collins一边冲洗一边开拓自己的情景，Farrier心神一荡。他想让Collins躺下，Collins却说：“今天你躺着吧。”然后爬上来跨坐在他上方，抹好润滑剂，套上安全套，将后穴对准他的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。尽管已经进去过很多次了，但是Farrier可观的尺寸还是令开头有些艰难，Collins的腿肚子在打颤。但是Farrier知道他不会停下来，他抚摸着Collins的侧腰安慰他。Collins少年的身体十分精瘦，腰很细，Farrier一直都为此着迷。

终于坐到底了，他们都长吁出一口气。Collins跪坐着，开始收缩穴口的肌肉上下移动，嘴巴抿得像贝壳一样，发出低低的呻吟。Farrier顺着他的节奏配合着向上顶弄，Collins眯着眼，舒服得直哼哼。Farrier觉得他这样真是太可爱了，便揽过他的头来，亲吻他的嘴唇，眼睛，舔过他的耳垂。Collins伏在Farrier的胸口，这样的姿势使他不再方便上下，Farrier坐起身来，让Collins躺倒，把他的双腿架在自己肩上，开始大力快速抽插。

阴茎又快又狠地擦过肠壁深处的敏感点给Collins带来一连串的快感，如同电流急速掠过全身。他瞪大了眼睛开始喘气，眼神开始涣散。Farrier看着他的眼睛中氤氲的水汽，他深深地沉溺在其中，每次他看到Collins的眼睛都会想到天空，正如他每次看到天空也会想到Collins。蓝色是属于他的颜色。今晚的他们都有点沉默，两人都无可抑制地想到明天的任务。

“明天。”Collins突然开口说道。

“嗯？”

“明天可能有人回不来。”

Farrier没有说话。他抽出了阴茎。

Collins：“?”

Farrier把他抱起来，让他面对着墙壁跪在床单上，分开他的大腿自己从后面重新一口气插了进去。Collins被他顶得膝盖悬了空，重力使他全身都钉在了Farrier的阴茎上。这个姿势使他感到后面那玩意儿前所未有的粗大，进入前所未有的深，他差点失声惊叫出来。

Farrier开始狠狠地抽送。每次出来都只剩一个龟头在里面，每次进去又直送到最深处，然后从后面亲吻他的脖子、发梢、耳垂，气息喷在他肩窝上。

“要死了……” Collins的全身都在抖。

Farrier扳过他的头来和他接吻。

“别说死。”

Collins已经说不出话来了，他的嘴巴被堵得满满的，在接吻的空隙中大口喘气，眼角潮红，渗出泪水来。Farrier又抽送了片刻，Collins发出呜咽的声音，Farrier向前摸去，他身前的床单濡湿了一块，Collins被插射了。Farrier笑了，温柔地吻去Collins眼角的泪水，又抽插了数次，发出低低的吼声，在Collins体内也射了出来。

Farrier刚放开Collins他就瘫倒在床上。Farrier摘下套子扔掉，躺在他旁边，从后面揽住他的腰。

“还记得我们说过什么吗？”Farrier开口道。

“嗯……一定要想办法活下去。”

Farrier没有再说话，只是用嘴唇碰了碰他的后颈，给了他一个蜻蜓点水的临睡吻。

离他们的分别还有不到二十小时。

 

 

其实他们的相遇不算愉快，甚至说得上有些平淡。有个年轻人被领到了他的跟前，然后他被告知这就是以后你的学生兼新搭档。Farrier点点头，和他礼貌性地握了握手，便继续拭擦他的福蒂斯一号了。并不是他不喜欢这个年轻人，而是他在军队服役多年，太多的人来了又走，他的搭档换过数次，有被调走的，有牺牲的。这个年轻人可能并不会有什么特殊。但是他过于漂亮了。Farrier当时是这么想的。他有一张娃娃脸，金发和蓝眼睛过于显眼了。军服包裹下的他居然有一副完美身材。身高得有185了吧，腰很细，腿也很长。他简直不应该出现在军营里，他应该出现的地方是剧院，莎士比亚应该比飞机更适合他。但是Farrier觉得自己当时并没有什么特殊的想法，所以，一见钟情的事情，肯定没发生在他身上。

他的料想没有错，过于漂亮的外表确实给Collins带来了不少麻烦。有附近无聊的痞子看他是个新兵蛋子，会肆无忌惮地向他吹口哨，说一些带点下流的话语，甚至试图动手动脚。当Farrier收到消息赶过去的时候，Collins正单方面将人按在地上殴打。他的嘴角破了，眼角青了，但他好像完全没察觉，只是将对方死死地按住，挥着拳头朝他的鼻梁砸去。Farrier拉开了他们，将人群轰散。Farrier本可以让Collins自己去医务室，但他看着刚被拉起来还在喘粗气的Collins，金发乱得像鸡窝，脸上还带着血迹，心念一动，便自己带着他去了。

酒精棉擦上伤口的时候Collins疼得龇牙咧嘴，Farrier觉得自己脑子哪里大概坏掉了，他居然觉得龇牙咧嘴的Collins很好看。

护士拿着托盘走了，房间里只剩他们俩。

“那人摸我屁股。”Collins先开口说道。

Farrier有点想笑，但是他觉得如果自己这会儿笑了大概Collins的拳头就要砸在自己英俊的脸上了。

“对不起。”他说，“前段时间我……有点忙，以后你跟着我，我不会再让这种事情发生的。”有点忙，他自己都觉得这个说辞很蠢，但是还好Collins并没有在意。

此后他们共处的时间便越来越多，训练和实战。Collins无论何时总是一丝不苟地穿着他的空军制服三件套，领带打着温莎结，Farrier开始以为他是一个循规蹈矩细心稳重的人，后来才发现相比之下稳重的是自己，Collins根本就是个冒失鬼，喝水会呛到，走路会绊倒，兴奋起来会大喊大叫。所以说良好的穿衣习惯只是来源于家教，自己还是个半大孩子，Farrier想。而这并不妨碍Collins的优秀，他成长得很快，虽然他还很年轻，但很快就可以出任务和Farrier并肩作战了。

 

 

他们的第一次亲吻是在一个荒岛上。任务发生了意外，他们双双迫降在海面上，幸好不远处就有个小岛。

Collins有偶尔腿抽筋的毛病，或许是爬出机舱的时候扭到了，这次他刚好犯了。Farrier看他神情不对，穿着救生衣也仿佛要往下沉，便一把揽过他奋力往岸上游去。Collins疼得直哆嗦，话都说不出，Farrier一把脱下他的鞋和袜子，捏住脚心缓缓用力揉搓转动着。正确的急救动作很快就奏效了，Collins惊魂未定地喘着气，慢慢平静下来。Farrier这才感到脱力，深呼出一口气瘫倒在怪石嶙峋的沙滩上。今晚的月色很好，柔和的月光无言地洒向他们。突然，一个巨大的阴影挡住了月亮。他愣愣地看着面前的Collins，他的金发湿透了，胡乱地贴在头上和脸上，蓝眼睛在夜色中闪闪发亮。下一秒，Collins的吻就劈头盖脸地砸了下来。这是一个稍显急躁和生涩，又带了些慌乱的吻，Collins几乎是在啃咬着他的嘴唇，毫无章法，他有点刺痛。Farrier听到他急促的呼吸，尝到了他嘴里海水的咸味。在Collins缩回去之前，他回应了这个吻。他起身捧住Collins的脸，占领了主动权，用舌头舔过Collins乱咬的牙齿——这稍稍安抚住了他。然后他顺着Collins的齿缝撬开他的牙齿长驱直入，舌尖舔过他的上颚和牙根，与他的舌头交缠在一起。Farrier的回应使Collins的心脏在剧烈地跳动，大脑一阵轰鸣，他几乎忘了接下来要做什么。片刻后他学着Farrier的样子用舌头去舔Farrier的牙齿和口腔，Farrier轻声笑了一下，双手探进了Collins的衣服，抚摸着他的后背。亲吻之前Collins就脱去了他湿透的外套，Farrier的动作使他的半个上身都暴露了出来，一阵海风吹过，Collins打了个冷颤。夜风使Farrier发热的脑子也稍稍冷静了下来。他放开了Collins，两人对视了两秒，突然都笑了。

后来，他们架起篝火烘烤湿透的衣服，然后在篝火旁再次接吻。这次的吻轻柔而绵长。Collins很快就学会了诀窍，他含住Farrier丰润的嘴唇轻轻舔咬，舌头舔过Farrier口腔中的每个角落。Farrier手轻轻插进他的金发中，将自己的额头与他的额头抵在一起。

救援明天到。

 

 

他们几乎是一回到宿舍就急切地剥掉自己身上碍事的衣服，激烈地缠抱在一起。Collins像树袋熊一样一手搂着Farrier的脖子，一手在他后脑勺上乱揉，亲吻他的嘴唇，咬上他英俊的下巴。Farrier的体温让他感到真实，然而又有点不真实。

“扎人。“Collins表示嫌弃。

Farrier笑笑没有说话，他把Collins按在门上，一边堵住他的嘴唇亲吻，一边扯掉Collins上身最后一件内衣。他的嘴唇一路向下游走，滑过Collins的喉结，锁骨，在他那里留下一连串色情的水痕，然后来到前胸，含住他的乳尖轻轻噬咬吮吸。Collins扬起脖子，呼吸开始变得甜腻粗重，喉咙里发出意义不明的呻吟。Farrier继续向下，一路舔过Collins精瘦的侧腰，平坦的小腹，那里正随着呼吸不断起伏，结实的腹肌下面是淡金色的毛发。Collins太完美了，Farrier不由得想到，而他现在是我的。想到这里，Farrier的心头翻滚着浓烈的暖意。他用牙扯下Collins的内裤——半勃的阴茎弹了出来，Farrier含住它上下吞吐，舌尖掠过它的顶端，灵活地描绘它上面暴起的血管。少年少经人事的身体经不起这样强烈的刺激，Collins很快就硬得不行了，他觉得自己的触觉突然被放大了，能够清晰感觉Farrier温热的嘴唇与口腔怎样包裹摩擦着他的柱身。Collins的头用力抵着身后的门板，眼睛睁得溜圆，拳头砸在墙上，大腿微微发抖，几乎要站不住，喘息越来越重，拼命忍住即将逸出唇边的呻吟。Farrier的手在未被含到的部分来回抚摸，Farrier长时间握飞机操纵杆的手指和虎口都带着薄薄的茧子，薄茧触碰过的地方带来一连串的电流，他又在顶端重重吮吸了几下，手在根部撸了几下，Collins一阵抽搐，阴茎来不及抽出，直接射在了Farrier的口中。

Farrier咕咚吞下了口中的东西，然后揽过Collins的头和他接吻。闻到自己的味道Collins羞得满脸通红，呼吸还没有平复下来。Farrier一把抱住他，把他放在行军床上，掏出润滑剂抹了自己一手就向Collins身下的后穴探去。Collins还处在高潮后的迷茫中，淡蓝色的眼睛几乎不能对焦，失神地看着Farrier，身下突如其来的异物入侵感让他腹部稍微缩了一下。

“疼吗？”Farrier问道。Collins摇摇头，感觉很奇怪，但是并不疼。

Farrier的手指在他后穴中一边转动开拓一边快速抽插起来，他伸入了更多的手指，穴口湿热紧致，洞口翕张着，内壁贪婪地收缩着仿佛在要求更多。Farrier手上的薄茧在后穴中造成了更大的快感，Collins开始咬着嘴唇低低呻吟，这一切都令Farrier感到头皮发麻，他脱掉了自己身上最后一点衣物，给自己套上套子，将自己硬得发疼的阴茎抵在Collins的穴口。天知道他忍了多久了，他简直再也不想忍下去。

“宝贝，我要进去了。”他吻了吻Collins的眼角，Collins懵懂地点点头，下一刻，巨大的肉刃仿佛要撕裂了他。

“唔……！”Collins差点呼痛出声，其实Farrier只进了一个头部，Collins后穴突然夹紧令他进退不得，他只得一遍一遍吻过Collins的眼角、嘴唇、脖颈。

“放松，宝贝儿，放松。”

Farrier的抚慰起到了很大的作用，Collins渐渐放松下来，Farrier感到他后穴的肌肉也不再紧紧地绞着他了，于是他开始缓缓推进。龟头通过了穴口最紧的一段后面就变得轻松了，Farrier直接一口气插到了最底处，然后开始猛力操干起来。

Farrier把Collins瘦长笔直的双腿架到自己胳膊上，把他的大腿推向自己，几乎将少年的身体折起来。Collins可以清楚地看到Farrier粗大的性器在自己的股间进出，抽插间润滑剂和一些别的不知道什么的液体被带出来又顶回去，发出淫靡的水声，他面色通红，别过头去不想看。Farrier觉得他这样真是可爱极了，抓过他的手指吻了吻，把他双手放在自己腰上，俯下身亲吻Collins颤抖的睫毛，舔弄他的耳垂。

“宝贝，看着我，看着我。”他说道。

Collins睁开眼睛，他漂亮的蓝眼睛里充满了氤氲的水汽。Farrier掐住他的侧腰奋力冲刺，一下比一下用力，整个抽出来又全力填进去。没顶的快感如浪潮般把Collins抛来抛去，他发出断断续续的呜咽声，眼角有泪水滚下来。

“痛吗？”Farrier看到Collins哭了，有点慌乱。但是Collins拼命摇着头，他搂住Farrier的脖子胡乱地亲吻着他的脸颊，一边努力挺起腰顺着Farrier抽动的节奏向他迎合。Collins的主动令Farrier有点措手不及，下身没有守住。他又大力抽插了几下，泄了出来。

高潮后他们双双躺倒在那张小小的行军床上，那张可怜的小床发出不堪重负的嘎吱声。

“Farrier.”

“嗯？”Farrier从后面伸出手环住Collins的腰，一下一下亲吻他的后颈和发尾。

“我们能活下来吗，在这场战争里。”

“我不知道。”Farrier略略思忖后开口说，“但是我保证，我会努力让自己活下来。”

“嗯，我也是。”

 

 

_油量：15加仑_

“Collins？Collins？”Farrier的呼叫没有得到回应，Collins的座机在向着水面俯冲下去，没有降落伞。Farrier向他坠落的方向看去，旁边有条民用船。他松了一口气，形势不容他想得太多，他继续向蓝天冲去。今天的天气很好，天蓝得就像Collins的眼睛，Collins应该可以得救。

那架BF-109飞走后Farrier看着海面，有船在冒着烟，有船快要沉没了，一些士兵从即将沉没的船舱里跳向大海，而后面随时可能再有敌机来袭。Farrier急促地喘着气，表盘上“14:55”、“50”两个数字提醒着他的油量快要归零了，如果继续战斗势必回不去。他抹了抹额头上不存在的汗，眼中的天与海都是Collins的颜色，而Collins在他身后的民用船上，除了Collins，那里还有四十万等待回家的士兵。

“好吧。”他下定决心，拉起操纵杆继续向前滑翔。“就这样吧。”

 

_油量：0_

 

人群在欢呼，然而没有人知道Farrier的飞机没有燃油了。他打开舱门，感受着带着腥味的海风。

安全了，他想。然后他关上舱门，开始艰难地手动操作降下起落架。一下，两下……飞机在柔软的沙滩上落地了，这里是德军的据点。

他点燃了飞机。德军粗暴地推搡着他。

Collins，我会努力活下去的，努力和你相聚。

 

 


	2. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 推荐BGM：Taijin Kyofusho-The Evpatoria Report

Collins正被Farrier压在他的福蒂斯二号上亲吻。Farrier向来都很克制，尽管关起宿舍门来他们什么都干过，但是在外面他从来不会表现出任何逾越和亲昵。甚至在任务时他们都保持着专业，相互称呼对方“福蒂斯一号”和“福蒂斯二号”，只是在情急的时候会脱口而出对方的名字，或者在私下无人的时候交换一个只有对方才看得懂的眼神。

而现在Collins却被Farrier紧紧地压着亲吻，这个吻强势而霸道，Farrier孔武有力的胳膊死死地箍着他，使他完全无法挣脱；他在用力吮吸着他的嘴唇，舌头强行撬开他的牙齿伸进去搜刮他的津液，和他的舌头搅在一起。Collins惊恐得呼吸声都变了调，勉强回应着Farrier的同时眼神四顾，害怕有人会突然路过。他的上衣已经被Farrier扒掉了，隔着衬衫薄薄的布料他的背感觉到机身冰凉的金属触感，这与他面前Farrier灼热的吐息混合在一起，令他有种被肆意侵犯的错觉。

这到底是怎么了？Collins觉得自己的脑子都已经被Farrier搅成了一团浆糊，他用自己仅存的一丝神志思考了一下，也许是因为上次出任务时自己冒着被击落的危险掩护了Farrier，结果导致他们回去之后大吵一架然后又冷战了几天；也许是因为白天自己又因为赌气而去和对他有意思的小护士调了情……Farrier似乎很不满意他的走神，他微微皱眉，放开了他的嘴唇和舌头，眯起眼睛看他大口呼吸。Collins听见他发出轻轻的笑声，然后俯下身来，用牙齿开始拉扯他衬衣上的扣子。Collins感觉全世界都只剩下自己惊慌失措的吸气声了，时间似乎放缓了，Farrier似有似无的鼻息仿佛羽毛般落在他的胸口、小腹，他的睫毛扫过他在夜风中变得异常敏感的皮肤。Collins难堪地发现自己硬了。

   

 

Collins睁开眼睛。他不记得这是第几次了。自敦刻尔克回来后，他变得沉默，战斗时却沉着稳定，宛如另一个Farrier。战友们没有谁说什么，只是表示理解。没有人知道他在想什么，正如没有人知道他们真正的关系。那天Farrier 最终击败那架敌方飞机后大家都在欢呼，他的内心也在暗暗自豪。Farrier飞走后船长说，他还有更大的鱼要钓。那会儿Collins并没有想到什么。该死的，他怎么会没有想到，他的燃油，不可能支撑他回去了。事后他没有找到返航的福蒂斯一号，后来他又在码头等了一天一夜。希望渐渐变成失望然后变成巨大的绝望，蚕食着他的心。绝望中的人总会更加容易胡思乱想，然而当时就意识到了又能怎么样呢，他并不能挽回什么，只能毫无办法地望向敦刻尔克沙滩上那个决绝的背影。

从那之后Farrier便会经常出现在他梦里。有时是以前的事情，但更多时候是一个背影，Collins大声地呼唤他的名字，拼命地追赶，而他置若罔闻，只会在最后似乎听到了什么——而每次他即将转过头来，Collins就醒了。

这次梦到的是什么来着？梦境会在醒来后迅速变得模糊，Collins努力回忆了一下，然后面上有点微热，他发现他现在确实硬了，下面兴致勃发地翘着，指着自己的小腹。他本想着过会儿大概自己会消停下去，但是过了好一会儿，那里还是兴致昂扬地硬着。大概是太久没有释放了，他把头埋在枕头里呻吟了一下，向下伸出手来握住了自己的阴茎。

握住自己的时候他几不可闻地哼了一下。和Farrier一起后他已经很久没有用过自己的手来解决问题了。Farrier。又不可抑制地想到他。他们在一起的时间并不算很长，但他们的生活早就纠缠在一起，密不可分。Farrier每次是怎么做的？他不由自主地回想并模仿他的动作，拇指与食指套成一个环，顺着自己的阴茎上下撸动，描绘自己凸起的青筋，又用拇指按压自己的铃口。Farrier的手上有厚厚的老茧，触摸他的龟头的时候他总是很受用，摩擦带来的电流会令他微微颤抖。抚摸起了作用，他更硬了，前端吐出了些许液体，沾湿了他的手指。这使他感到有点羞耻，但他必须尽快解决问题重新进入睡眠。他稍稍加快撸动的频率和力道，但总觉得缺了点什么，无法达到高潮。他知道缺了什么，他的身体已经食髓知味。Collins的头深深埋在被子里，身体微微颤抖。

 

_Farrier从后面抱住他，他们的身体曲线是那么契合，熟悉的体温令Collins发出一声舒服的呻吟。Farrier把脑袋埋在他的颈弯里，Collins闻到他身上淡淡的烟草味。Farrier的手探进了他的内裤里，在他的阴茎上轻轻撸动，Collins闭上眼睛。_

Collins蜷起身体，缓缓将自己的另一只手伸向自己的后穴。

 

_Farrier的唇在Collins脖子和下巴上游走，胡渣扎得他痒痒的。他一只手在Collins胸前玩弄着他的乳头，另一只手顺着暴起的青筋撸动，然后揉搓到他后面的囊袋，再是会阴，最后来到他后面的穴口，Collins已经有点兴奋起来了，入口处一开一合地收缩着，似乎在邀请。Farrier 并不心急，他温柔地按摩着那里，在穴口打着圈。_

 

Collins感觉自己差不多了，试探般地伸进了一根手指，肠壁又热又软，紧紧吸住了这根手指。Collins以前没有这么做过，他感觉有点奇妙，他小幅度抽插起来。

 

_Farrier握住Collins的下巴让他转过头来，和他接吻，舌头顶进去翻搅。这个姿势让Collins的嘴巴有点合不拢，稍微的窒息感让他剧烈地喘着气，口水从唇缝中流出来。_

 

Collins 逐渐放进更多的手指，并且加快了抽插的频率，那里变得松软，分泌出肠液，发出啧啧的水声。

 

_Farrier放开了Collins的嘴唇，亲吻他发红的耳朵，啃咬他脖颈上的皮肤，灼热的呼吸喷在他的颈动脉上。然后他撤出后穴里的指头，将自己勃发的阴茎对准穴口，慢慢地推了进去。龟头摩擦着肠壁带来浪潮般的快感，Collins不禁呻吟出声。_

 

Collins喘着粗气用手指操着自己，同时加快另一只手撸动阴茎的频率和力道，他的乳头在被子上蹭得发红，浑身微微出着汗，额头金发小湿了一块，两只手中沾着各种乱七八糟的液体。

 

_Farrier将Collins的腿抬高，大开大合地操动，用力向最深处冲击，囊袋打在Collins的屁股上，发出响亮的肉体撞击声，Collins抑制不住发出难耐的呻吟，嘴里胡乱叫着Farrier的名字。他的敏感点被Farrier牢牢地掌握着，电流般的快感在他身上乱窜，他的手指深深陷入Farrier的皮肤，在上面留下几片红痕。_

 

Collins的手指死死抠着床单，他发出支离破碎的呜咽声，然后射了出来，白浊滴在自己金色的毛发上。高潮后的Collins 恍惚了几秒，才发现自己的眼角已经溢出泪来。他重重地倒在床上，任由无边的空虚淹没了他。

Farrier ，你还活着吗。如果你活着，请继续活下去，我一定会找到你。如果你死了，他想。如果你死了，就让我也死在下一场战斗里吧。

Collins又沉沉地睡去了。


	3. Happy Birthday

Farrier醒了，暖暖的阳光透过窗外的树叶洒在他身上，形成一个个光圈。若有若无的灰尘在光柱中浮动。被子似乎是刚晒过的，很好闻。他瞪着眼睛看着木质的屋顶，这是哪里？几秒后他清醒了，哦，这里是他和Collins乡下的小木屋。

“醒了吗？”有人推门进屋。Farrier眯起眼看去，是Collins。Collins手中拿着一束不知名的花，走过来插在床头的花瓶中，然后凑过来亲吻了Farrier的脸颊。“早上好，生日快乐，福蒂斯一号机。”

生日？哦，对了，今天是我的五十岁生日。他和Collins相遇于战火之中，经历过很多大事件，幸运的是他们都存活下来了。战争胜利后他们一起退役，并去了一个不知名的乡下买了间小木屋，过着隐居般的生活。

“怎么了，my hero？”Collins笑着坐到床沿，“快起床吧，去吃蛋糕。你不是还要去伦敦看纪念胜利飞机展吗？”

Farrier看着Collins，岁月悄悄找上了他的金发天使，Collins的眼角有了细微的皱纹，金发里稍微夹杂着些许银色，但他依然耀眼，蓝色的眼睛依然闪亮。

Farrier揽过Collins，拥抱着他，Collins身上熟悉的味道让他安心。

“嗯？怎么了？五十岁了心里有些伤感吗？”Collins咯咯笑着。

“没有，只是，很想你。”Farrier揉揉眼，可能是刚刚梦到从前打仗的日子了，他感觉眼前的一切似乎都不太真实。

Collins闻言笑了笑，凑过来把早安吻的性质变成了深吻，舔咬着Farrier的嘴唇。他们似乎很久没有这样了，Farrier有种怀念的感觉。Farrier轻轻扫过Collins的牙齿，然后撬开它们，让两个人的舌头纠缠在一起，稍微吻得久一点严实一点，让Collins发出稍微急促的喘息，他一直以来都喜欢这个。Collins的嘴里有牙膏的清新薄荷味儿，身上有须后水的味道，这一切都让Farrier的晨勃来得更加迅猛。Collins爬上床，扯掉领带，脱去他刚穿戴整齐的衣物。尽管已不复年轻，战争也摧毁了他们的部分健康，但乡间生活使得他们的肌肉还算健壮。Collins的腰肢依然纤细，双腿依然修长——这几乎让Farrier有些嫉妒。他们相互抚摸亲吻对方身上的伤痕。与他们年轻时睡过的行军床相比，这小屋中的床舒适又结实，就算两个人在上面打滚也不会咯吱咯吱响，完全不用担心会半路散架。

Farrier用手指给Collins扩张。他熟悉Collins内部的一切，知道如何能让他兴奋起来。Collins的头埋在被子里，发出难耐的呻吟，身体扭来扭去。

“可以了。”他瓮声瓮气地说。

Farrier亲亲他发红的眼角，拿过枕头垫在Collins肚子下面，让他抬高屁股，从后面扶住自己硬得发痛的阴茎慢慢挤进Collins的后穴，那里柔软紧致，到底的时候他发出满足的喟叹。Farrier的体力已经大不如前了，不能再像参军时那样狠狠地干Collins，但是他熟悉Collins的每一处敏感点，知道怎样能让他哭泣，怎样能干到他射。他握住Collins的腰顺着自己抽插的节奏向着自己按去，细细地朝着某处研磨，让Collins在他身下发出撩人的呻吟，阴茎笔直地向前指着，前端渗出几滴液体。

Collins在他怀里射出来的时候嘴里胡乱叫着Farrier的名字，声音有些变调。他眼神恍惚，大口抽气，浑身发颤。Farrier对他这样的反应很满意，侧过头吻吻他湿漉漉的睫毛，随即也在他身体里射了出来。两人一同倒在床单上。

“又要清理了。”Collins抱怨道。

“我帮你。”Farrier说。不过他觉得现在最重要的事情是搂着Collins再躺一会儿。毕竟一天刚刚开始，时间还很长，不是吗。飞机展什么的，明天去看也可以。

Farrier又睡着了。

 

 

远处有个模糊的声音传来：“俘虏情况怎么样？”

“救回来了。他的手没力气，碎片伤了动脉，但不及要害。他不是一直挺强硬的吗怎么会……”

“谁知道，好像是听到空战的消息后突然发疯。我可以推他回牢房了吗。”

“可以了，稍微等一下。”

有轻微的脚步声在走近。

“咦，等等，他好像在做梦？”


	4. Chapter 4

Farrier抓住生锈的扶手，在废弃的管道中艰难地爬行。他不知道这个管道最终通向何方，但或许可以让他离Collins更近一点。寒冷使他的双手微微颤抖，饥饿使他脑子有些浑浑噩噩，他很想睡，但是冰冷的金属带给他刺骨的感觉又刺激着他保持清醒。他又爬行了几段，突然前方似乎透出了一丝光亮，空气也稍微有些流通，没有那么霉气沉沉了。可能是快到出口了，他心跳加速，按捺住内心的激动继续向前。 这确实是一个较为隐秘的废弃出口。Farrier的手自己冻得快要不听使唤了，他艰难地拨开出口盖着的铁板，手脚并用地钻了出去。他不知道这具体是哪里，似乎临近海滩，空气中有海风特有的潮湿咸味，隐约还有海浪拍打的声音传来。Farrier腿一软，跪倒在地，大口呼吸这新鲜的空气。 这是他第三次出逃了，也是他跑得最远的一次。虽然他拒绝了劝降，但德军对他也不能算特别差。尽管如此，他仍然不想在战俘营里多呆一秒了，他想回去，回到Collins 身边，哪怕去一个离他近一点的地方，告诉他自己还活着，他在践行他们的诺言。 而这次他成功了吗？他不敢确定。从第一次出逃后他受到的待遇也在逐渐变差，看守日趋严密。寒冷与刑罚摧毁了他手上的神经，天气、温度甚至情绪会令他的双手会有突如其来不同程度的颤抖。而这次，顺利得有些过头了。 突然，他听到身后有枪支上膛的声音。他的瞳孔急剧收缩，是德军制式。他的心沉了下来。果然是个陷阱。 冰冷坚硬的枪口抵上了他的后背，他沉默地看着大地，没有回头，拳头在沙砾上蹭出血来。 “起来，手背到后面。”德军冷漠的话语响起，他没有回应，反而发出了低低的苦笑。 对不起，Collins 。这次，我可能真的回不去了……

 

“Farrier 上尉，欢迎你归队，你的私人物品与军衔我们都给你保留着。不过介于你的身体状况，建议你先去医院做一个全面检查。” “好的谢谢……” “那么还有什么问题吗？”军官抬起头看了欲言又止的Farrier 一眼。 “请问，我从前的搭档，Collins 少尉，你们知道他现在在哪里服役吗？” 这名军官抬起头，给了他一个异样的眼神，Farrier 觉得莫名其妙，但是不好的预感涌上心头。 “他就在你即将去的地方，医院。”

 

Farrier 看着Collins 的脸，Collins 的睡相并不好，他还没见过他如此恬静的样子 。他原本就比较白，而这两年的昏迷使得他更加白到几乎透明，阳光透过窗户安静地撒在他身上，苍白的皮肤下青色的血管清晰可见，浅色的毛发使他浑身似乎笼罩着一层淡淡的光，这让Farrier 产生了一种错觉，仿佛他再不回来Collins 就要消失了。 他想起医生先前对他说过的话。 “Collins 少尉是在伦敦空战中受到的重伤，头部受到了重击。尽管如此，他还是控制飞机安全着陆了，下飞机后突然昏迷倒地。” 他已经看过了那架战损的福蒂斯二号了，上面累累的伤痕和斑斑血迹揭示着战斗的惊心动魄。他的Collins 差点就死在他看不见的地方了，他心有余悸。 “开始我们以为Collins 少尉撑不过一个月，但是他顽强地支撑了两年，具体原因我们也无法解释。” Farrier 当然知道为什么，Collins 在等他回来。他轻轻握住他的一只手，触手冰凉。 “作为他的老师和战友，如果您愿意的话可以经常来陪陪他，讲讲以前的经历，或许对他会有好处。” Farrier 将双唇印在Collins 的眼睑上，以前的Collins 会咯咯地笑着回应，而现在那里毫无波澜。 “Collins ……我回来了……我回来了……我没有食言……” 他颤抖地亲吻着Collins 没有生气的脸庞，泪水滚落下来。

 

医生宣布Farrier 浑身上下的器官几乎没一处好的，然后告诉他现在他除了呆在医院里其他哪都不能去。这倒遂了他的心意，可以不用找借口地呆在Collins 身边了。他软磨硬泡医生让他们住一个病房，方便他“帮助Collins 少尉恢复”。医生和护士甚至被他们的“战友情”感动了，战争中的医疗资源总是缺乏的，虽然让一个浑身都是病的战斗英雄来做免费的劳动力他们也觉得有点抱歉，但他们内心却是有点求之不得，最终还是同意了。 冬天逐渐过去，春天来临，Farrier 渐渐习惯了一个过于安静的Collins ，每天早上醒来能看到他，能摸到他稍低的体温便会觉得安心。在他的照料下Collins 的脸色也似乎在渐渐变得有红润。虽然战争尚未结束，但这种被世界遗忘的感觉让Farrier 产生了一种在提前过退休生活的错觉。 一天，Farrier 给Collins 读书的时候突然发现他的手指仿佛动了一下，Farrier 愣住了，他不知道刚刚是不是自己的错觉。但是他看到Collins 的眼球也动了动，睫毛开始轻轻颤动。几秒钟后，书砸在了地上，他跌跌撞撞地跑了出去。 医生和护士都来了，平静了很久的病房突然喧闹起来，人声脚步声仪器声交杂在一起。Farrier 找了个角落慢慢坐下，一言不发地看着人群的中心。微微颤抖的手却出卖了他的内心。 亲爱的，你终于回来找我了吗？ 他看到Collins 醒来了，他睁开眼，被医护人员扶起身，问着一些杂七杂八的问题。Collins 的眼神茫然四顾，然后看向了他。片刻后Farrier 察觉出了不对，Collins 看他的眼神有点陌生。 他的心沉了下来。Collins 不记得他了。

 

 

时间过得飞快，战争的阴霾很快就过去了。战争结束后，作为伤病人士他们拿到了大笔抚恤金，Collins 因为头部的重伤引起的失忆不得不退役，Farrier 也以伤病为由拒绝了留在空军学院任教的邀请。他们都是在生死线上挣扎过的人，能够不少胳膊断腿地活下来他们已经觉得很幸运了。于是他们去伦敦附近的乡下买了一个小农场打算过一段宁静的日子。

   

 

Collins 觉得自己是被憋醒的。他睁开眼，毫不意外地发现Farrier 正堵着他的嘴唇亲吻，他脸上一夜间长出来的些许胡渣刺得自己下巴痒痒的。感觉到他醒来Farrier看了他一眼并放开了他的唇，Farrier 自己并没有意识到他随意间一瞥的眼神里包含了多少无法言说的东西，令Collins 几乎心头一痛——他就像看着一件失而复得的易碎珍宝。在Collins 晃神的时候Farrier 已经又将自己的唇舌印上了他的皮肤，轻轻撕扯过胸前的乳珠又一路向下舔过小腹，穿过腹肌下方金色的毛发，将他还软着的性器颠了颠含进了口中。

Collins其实还没有记起以前的事情，但令人意外的是他几乎丝毫不加怀疑地就接受了Farrier 的说辞——他们是师生，是搭档，还是地下恋人。正如他的身体此时先于意识地很快做出了反应，仿佛他们已经做过了几百次。Farrier 显得对他的身体很熟悉，Collins 很快就硬得不行了，他闭上眼睛，身体无意识地微微扭动，不一会儿就喘着气释放在Farrier 嘴里。Farrier 咽下口中的东西，搂过Collins 的头和他接吻。Collins 面色微红，依稀有种这场景似曾相识的感觉。还没等他从高潮后的余韵中回味过来，Farrier 突然又凑到他下身，一个柔软湿漉漉的物体突然触到了他的后穴，几秒后他才反应过来那是Farrier 的舌头在舔舐着他的肛周。

“别！”巨大的羞耻感涌上心头，他奋力挣扎想要逃离，Farrier 有力的胳膊却箍住了他的腰，按住了乱动的双腿，使他动弹不得，只好淹没在快感的潮水里。Farrier 卷起舌头模仿性交的动作温柔地一下下向内刺去，发出啧啧的水声。Collins 满脸通红地别过头去，不知所措地呜咽出声，刚释放过的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地站了起来。Farrier 终于饶过了他，将自己蓄势待发的阴茎抵在他已经湿润了的穴口，缓慢地推了进去，向着Collins 深处的敏感点撞去。

Collins 终于不堪重负地哭叫出来。

 

 

一切结束后他们安静地躺在一起。Collins 犹自小幅度地喘着气，Farrier 给他擦去眼角的生理性泪水。

这时Farrier突然开口说道：“我在俘虏营的时候梦到过现在的样子。”

“我逃跑过，没有成功。后来他们给我听伦敦空战的广播，我以为你死了。”

“……我自杀过，也没有成功。后来我梦见了你，梦见我50岁的时候还和你在一起。后来我想，我一定要回来确认你是否还活着。”

“直到我被交换俘虏回来，我找到了你，你不记得我了。不过幸好你接受了我。”

“你知道为什么吗？”Collins 突然回答道，“在我昏迷的时候，心中一直有个模糊但坚定的念头，我一定要醒来，有人在等着我。”

“当我睁开眼，我看到了你。看到你的眼神的时候，我就知道你一定是那个人。”

Farrier 愣住了，他没有想到原因是这样，满溢的爱意简直要从心口喷薄而出。他抽抽鼻子说：“好了该起床了，我们得给昨天买回来的小家伙喂食了，你看他都快把门挠穿了。说来你想到要给它起什么名字了吗？”

“啊……没有……还是你来吧……”

他们推开门，太阳刚刚升起不久，柔和的阳光照耀着大地，早晨清新的空气迎面而来。院子里的动物们发出嘈杂的声音。新的一天即将开始。


	5. 番外·Collins糟糕的酒品

Farrier从来不知道Collins喝醉了会是这个样子。当Collins面色通红，神情不对，嘴里开始胡言乱语的时候，Farrier的太阳穴开始突突跳动——早知道不带他出来喝酒了。而当他看见Collins开始试图噘嘴亲身边的一个陌生人的时候，他跳了起来，把他扯了回来，在众人“Farrier要护着他的金发宝宝”的哄笑声中连拖带拽地把人带离了那个小酒馆。

军营是暂时回不去了。Collins的双腿简直失去了行走功能，整个人都挂在Farrier身上。Farrier只得带着他先去了附近的小旅馆。

在Farrier拖着Collins去 小旅馆的这短短几步路里，Farrier走得满头大汗，仿佛经过了一个世纪。这不能怪他，Collins本就比他高不少，而且他还在不停地又舔又吻Farrier的下巴和脖子，在上面留下了一摊摊口水，Farrier又好气又好笑。

好不容易开门进了房间，Farrier把人甩在床上，如释重负地叹了一口气。今天是Collins毕业的日子，为了庆祝带着他溜了出来打算喝个痛快，没想到Collins的酒品实在不敢恭维。

然而Collins并不打算让他省心。这个醉鬼突然又跳了起来，搂住Farrier的脖子就开始伸舌头。

Farrier用力扯开他，让他眼睛看着自己，问道：“Collins，我是谁？”

Collins朦胧的蓝眼睛盯着他看了一会儿。“Farrier！你是Farrier！”说完就一口咬上了Farrier的嘴唇，伸出舌头强行顶进了他的嘴里搜寻他的舌头。Farrier在刚刚过来的路上早就被Collins吻得半硬了，哪里经得起这样的撩拨，浑身血液直往脑门上涌，立马不甘示弱地回敬了过去，手就往Collins裙子里伸。是的，Collins是一个爱穿裙子的苏格兰宝宝。Farrier手伸到底的时候倒抽一口凉气，感觉心灵受到了冲击——苏格兰裙子里面果然是不穿内裤的！他在Collins的双腿上来回抚摸。很快他受到了第二个冲击——Collins居然还剃了腿毛！

Farrier感觉自己下面硬得发疼，但小旅馆的条件有限，他只得耐心地先给Collins扩张。Farrier手指伸进去的时候Collins伏在他耳边发出浅浅的呻吟。Collins的嘴里还有淡淡的酒气，灼热的气息喷在Farrier脖颈，撩拨得他心猿意马简直快要发疯。当他感觉Collins差不多了的时候他踢掉自己的裤子，将阴茎抵在Collins后穴入口，吻住Collins，然后一鼓作气冲了进去。

进去的一瞬Collins发出了一声短促的呻吟，快感很快淹没了他。仿佛觉得还不够，他开始摆动着腰肢，在Farrier的阴茎上操着自己。Farrier还没见过这么主动的Collins，他现在满脑子只想用力操Collins，干到他哭，让他漂亮的蓝眼睛里充满泪水，让他的嘴里除了呻吟和自己的名字外发不出任何别的声音。结束了一个令人窒息的深吻，他让Collins躺倒在床上，咬住自己的裙摆，把他双腿架在自己的腰侧就开始猛力操干。突如其来激烈的运动令Collins有点猝不及防，果然他的蓝眼睛里开始有了雾气，慢慢渗出泪水。他现在的样子糟糕极了，身上的衣服全都在，但是被揉得一团糟，裙子高高撩起，裙角被自己咬着，白花花的大腿上被Farrier捏出几道红痕，屁股间粗大的性器在肆无忌惮地进进出出，吞吐间带出一些液体，发出吱咕的水声。

“Farrier……Farrier……慢……呃……”他似乎稍微有点醒了，含着泪开始叫着Farrier的名字。Farrier吻吻他的手，稍微放慢了一点频率，但是肉刃擦过内壁的触感并不会因为频率的减慢而有所降低。Collins终于忍耐不住，开始大口喘息，夹杂着几丝哭腔。Farrier知道他快射了，给他撸了几下，虎口的薄茧擦过Collins的龟头，他便叫喊着射了出来，喷在自己裙子内侧。高潮后的Collins浑身瘫软，Farrier的腰都要夹不住了。Farrier便把他的腿架在自己臂弯，又重重地抽插了几下，喘着粗气射在Collins体内。

Farrier喘息了几下抽出阴茎，精液顺着Collins的大腿流下来。Farrier还是第一次内射在Collins体内，他有点不好意思，揽过Collins的头抚摸他刚刚被床单蹭得乱糟糟的金发。以后再也不能让他喝酒了，Farrier心里这么想着，就算喝酒也不能喝醉，就算喝醉也只能在和自己一个人的时候喝醉。


End file.
